Next Step
by MiseryRaven
Summary: Lilo/Stitch, don't like, don't read. Pretty much them getting together.
1. Chapter 1

Lilo span around, trying to find the flash of blue she was certain she'd seen from the corner of her eye. A single tear slid down her cheek, Stitch had been missing close to a month now. It was tearing her apart from the inside out. Lilo was even starting to believe she was just seeing things. Every day she swore she'd catch, just out the corner of her eye, a flash of blue but she could never see any more. She missed Stitch so much and was thinking her mind was just playing tricks on her since if he was so close why wouldn't he come to her when she so desperately called out to him?

Stitch stayed hidden, watching the single tear fall down his beautiful Lilo's cheek. He wanted to reach out and catch the tear, pull her into his arms and shield her from the world. But he also knew that if he got any closer, he would end up hurting her worse then anyone else in this world. The feeling was growing stronger, the need to mate with his Lilo was becoming too hard to ignore. He watched her from the shadows, making sure she was always safe but he couldn't go any closer without forcing her to mate with him. He wanted to take her over and over, making her scream his name to the heavens as he impregnated her. He wanted to curl himself around a round Lilo, heavy with his child but he couldn't. It was ripping him apart, the need to claim his mate. He cried into his fur as he curled into a ball, waiting out another night to pass, alone.

Lilo stared out the window, wishing that Stitch would come back. She still couldn't figure out why he left. She would do anything to have him back. Her heart called out for him, a couple of tears escaped down her cheeks. She distantly heard Nani call up to her, telling her to go to sleep. She sluggishly went to bed, curling up in a cold ball as the tears came cascading out.

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, Stitch stood on a cliff watching it rise to meet a new day of misery for him. He growled lightly to himself feeling the hurt in Lilo's heart. The bond called out, calling to be completed. But flashes of pain crossing Lilo's face, pain caused by Stitch gave him strength to fight the instinct to claim his mate. The knowledge of how deep his love for Lilo surfaced the night he left, after he had accidentally activated the bond. It had been a normal day for the two, Lilo had gone to school and he had waited for her to return, doing her chores to pass the time. As the clock struck three, he would run to meet Lilo at Hula class and watch her, mesmerised by her movements. They would return home together, laughing with each other. He would watch her complete her homework and help her when needed. After dinner they would play games or simply chat till they had to go to bed. But this night went a little different. They had been talking about the new kid at school. A new boy had just moved into town. Lilo was explaining to him how he was cute and nice. Stitch felt a swell of jealousy building in his frame as she spoke highly of this new boy. He knew he reacted badly, he had given her the cold shoulder and gone to bed, ignoring her till she gave in and went to bed as well. He instantly felt guilty as he heard her breathing even out signalling that she was asleep. Stitch had moved silently toward her, his mind flashing with the high praise she held for the new boy crossing his mind. The next thing he remembered was his teeth scraping the skin of her neck and the taste of her sweet blood in his mouth. He had yanked away, feeling the call start already. Telling him to bite down, to take his mate, to protect and possess. He ran. And he still hadn't returned, though Lilo wanted him to and he really wanted to.

Lilo woke up that morning to an empty room again. And she was fed up with it. She knew why Stitch had left and had been trying to get him to return using the knowledge that Jumba had given her about his mating rituals ever since the night he had left. She had woken that morning with skin deep scratches on her neck and no Stitch. She had been confused to what had happened and seek out Jumba to ask him. He had examined the scratches and looked mildly surprised as the answer hit him. He had explained some of the biological layout of Stitch and that his mating instincts were like wolves or bald eagles. That Stitch had activated the first step of his mating by lightly marking her and taking some blood, and then probably in the confusion had run away. Lilo had left Jumba, thinking deeply about this new development in her and Stitch's friendship, and knew deep in her heart she was truly happy. She had always loved Stitch in some meaning of the word but in these later years the friendly love of a friend had become much deeper but she never thought it would be possible. But now she knew he felt the same. And she wanted him back by her side.

That was it, if Stitch wouldn't come back to her, she would find him and drag him back she decided. Lilo climbed out the window knowing that if she tried passing Nani, she would be made to go to school and her plans would be thwarted. She left a note for Nani to stop her from freaking out but otherwise she was not going to be stopped. She needed Stitch and she was going to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Stitch watched as Lilo crawled through her bedroom window and scaled down the side of the globe. He watched anxiously as her feet touched the ground safely. He let out the breath he was holding. His arms were shaking, every time they had sneaked out through the window he had carried her down within the safety of his arms. He watched as she checked her surroundings and then made for the woodlands. Stitch followed silently after, wondering what she was doing.

Lilo knew she would never be able to just find him, she would have to do something drastic to get him to show himself. She had a few ideas of how to get him to come out and they were all dangerous. She just hoped he really did love her and would save her. Lilo didn't want to die but if the choice was live without Stitch or die trying to get him back, she would try her best to get him back. The most simple idea would have to do, she walked towards the cliff knowing Stitch must be watching. Hoped he was watching.

Stitch stayed hidden as he watched Lilo step closer and closer the cliff. The look in her eyes was starting to scare him. His heart beat faster and faster as she stepped closer and closer to the edge. She stood at the edge and closed her ears. He heard a single whisper, " Stitch" before she pushed forwards. He ripped her back, pulling her into his arms. He curled around her body, breathing in her scent and making she was safe and whole.

One moment she was wishing Stitch was there and pushing forward to fall off the cliff the next she was in Stitch's arms and extremely happy. She twisted in his arms so she could look at his face. He looked so afraid and now she felt really guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Stitch. But I needed you to come back to me and I couldn't think of any other way." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Stitch. "Please don't leave me again Stitch. I know what's happening, I love you."

"But Stitch will hurt you." He was shaking.

"I understand, it will hurt for a second but then you will make it enjoyable, right Stitch?" She whispered it into his ear, and started kissing down across his face, aiming for his mouth. He started growling softly.

The wall he had built around the urge and need to mate was crumbling quickly under the touch of Lilo. Her lips touched his and all restraints dissolved, he pushed forward and hungrily kissed her back. Licking at her lips causing her to gasp as he claimed her mouth with his, exploring the moist cavern with his tongue, mapping it all to memory. He wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his hard cock against her clothed folds, trying to show Lilo how much he truly wanted her, how much he needed her.

She gasped as she felt him rub against her. As he rubbed against her clothed crotch, she could feel her panties becoming soaked. She was panting quickly at the friction the movement was causing and had joined in rubbing against him to. Stitch was growling and ripped his mouth away from hers, bury his face into her neck he breathed deeply and he reached down, slicing off Lilo's soaked panties.

Stitch was trying to hold on enough so he wouldn't hurt her beyond repair. He felt the fluids escape her flaps and he opened them with his fingers, sliding them along the sensitive flesh. He listened and enjoyed the noises coming from Lilo's mouth as he continued to play with her virginal pussy. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer so he removed his fingers to her displease and lined his throbbing cock up with her super wet pussy.

"I'm sorry, my love, my Lilo, my mate." He whispered into her throat and he pushed forward and bit down simultaneously, claiming his life mate.

The pain was immense but she swallowed her scream knowing how much it would hurt Stitch. She waited till he retracted his fangs from her neck, causing her to whimper in pain. He licked and purred, trying to ease some of the pain. The look in his eyes was one of sorry and please forgive me. She kissed him on the lips, trying to make him see through her eyes that she understood it had to be done. She moved her hips trying to ease the pain and uncomfortable pressure in her stretched pussy. He growled in pleasure as she gasped at the pleasure that streaked though her body. She moved again trying to repeat the same feeling but Stitch grabbed a hold of her legs.

"Don't" He croaked out.

The pleasure of being inside his mate was undoing him quickly and when she moved that was nearly it. He had to stop and take a breather, he wanted this to be slow and pleasurable for her as much as for him.

"Stitch, it's okay, just move." He lightly growled. "Move!" Lilo demanded of him. Well if his mate wanted him to move, then he would. He pushed her forward, catching her head before it hit the floor while staying inside her as he changed their position. He moved in and out of her quickly, slamming her as his control disintegrated and all his instinct were yelling for was to fill her with his seed, to impregnate his pretty mate.

The change of position surprised Lilo but the pounding from Stitch quickly made her lose any coherent thought that were going to follow. She was soon screaming his name as the pleasure overcame any other feeling. Soon after she came hard, milking Stitch with her pulsing pussy. She laid on the ground, so exhausted she couldn't even move a finger, she managed to smile sweetly up at Stitch before she fell into a deep sleep.

Stitch stared down at his sleeping mate. The mark on her throat already healing and her scent changing, taking on a slight smell of him and of pregnancy. He smiled, imagining his Lilo surrounded by their children. He was stupid for fighting his mating instinct but now he definitely wouldn't. And he would never let anything happen to her, no one will ever hurt her. Especially him, physically or emotionally again. He wrapped himself around his naked mate, keeping her warm and safe from the elements as he waited for her to awaken, so they could go again.


End file.
